The Terrorist's Romance
by skycloud86
Summary: After losing his lover, a terrorist plots his revenge. Set around D3.
1. Closing Scenes

_**A/N - The following events take place on and shortly after Day Three.**_

**6am, terrorist base, Mojave Desert – Day Three**

He wanted to crush the phone in his hands. Greg Berkeley had just been told the bad news, that his girlfriend had been killed after a botched operation down in Mexico. He and Nina had been together for some months, and for the first time in the terrorist's life, he had been in love. Naturally, a relationship between terrorists didn't have a long life expectancy, and it had been clear to the pair that they weren't going to be planning any weddings any time soon. Ever since Max had died, he and Nina had been tipped to be future leaders of the group. With her gone, Greg wasn't sure if he even wanted to carry on with the life he had chosen.

"Greg?," a man's voice, complete with Georgian accent, called from the other side of the dark room where the terrorists often slept an uneasy slumber.

"What!?," A pissed off Greg replied in his Scouse accent, a remnant of his childhood in England. He looked over to the other man with tired hazel eyes.

"What's the news about Ni-," "Don't say her name, Carl!," snarled Greg, and Carl complied. He knew that if the news was good, that Nina, Cale and the rest would have been back by now, or at least contacted the group.

**6.25am, CTU Los Angeles, Los Angeles – Day Three**

Kim Bauer slipped inside the morgue, and stood close to the door for a minute, seemingly wary of approaching the giant silver doors behind which laid cadavers of the dead medical team, as well as Nina. Looking for the drawer where Nina's body was lying, she placed her hands around the cold steel of the drawer handle. Hesitating, she began to think of turning around and getting the hell out of there.

Tony Almeida was wandering around, looking for Kim. She had said she was going to the toilet, but had been been for quite some time. Passing the morgue, he stopped before returning to the door and looking through the small window. He looked at Kim, looked at the sheet that covered Nina's body, and decided to walk on.

Slowly pulling the sheet down, Kim held back the tears as Nina's now ashen face was revealed. She could see the blood on Nina's neck, the bruise where someone must have hit her on her cheek. Her hand shook as it approached Nina's face, but as she tenderly stroked the cheekbone, the shaking dulled.

"I'm sorry, Nina. I didn't want him to kill you," Kim whispered. She wondered to herself if she really could have pulled the trigger, really could have killed the woman who had murdered her mother and destroyed her childhood. Although she hated Nina, and had wished her dead for years, she felt that Nina's murder was unnecessary, just another burden on her father. When they had been pointing guns at each other, she had almost resigned her to dying at Nina's hands, before the shot rang out and Nina fell to the floor in pain. When her father approached her and pleaded with her to leave, she saw it in his eyes, in her eyes. The game had to end there, no matter what.

"Goodbye, Nina. I suppose you can rest in peace now," Kim whispered, before slowly placing the sheet back over Nina's body. As Nina's closet relative was a CTU agent in Chicago, Nina's body would be lying in the CTULA morgue for some days before it could be transported there. Kim had only heard that the relative was her brother, a year or two younger than Nina. As she slowly walked out of the morgue, she thought of the future. After last night, Kim was sure that CTU was not the place for her.

**10am, terrorist base, Mojave Desert – Day Three**

Greg was busy practising his aim at the makeshift shooting range within the base. He thought of the CTU agent who had killed Nina, some blondie named Jack Bauer. Greg knew a lot about Bauer, mostly from Nina, who had once loved Jack much to Greg's disbelief. As for Jack, Greg had a lot of manpower and firepower at his disposal, and he promised himself that Jack Bauer would soon regret his actions.

"I'm coming for you, Jack!," Greg whispered as he fired another bullet into the target.


	2. The Plan

**12.30pm, MDC Los Angeles – 2 days after Day Three**

Tony sighed as his lawyer looked through his briefcase. It had been a day of questioning, and Tony was on the verge of just giving in, pleading guilty and hoping for the best. His lawyer, one Charles Pierce, was one of the best in Los Angeles, and was confident that Tony had a great defence.

**1pm, Los Angeles **

Running a hand through his mousy brown hair, Greg looked around impatiently, scanning the quiet alley he was stood in for any sign of trouble. Although he was certain that CTU had no way of determining who Nina had been representing down in Las Nieves, he was still anxious. Being known to CTULA meant that they knew what he looked like, and getting caught in LA just days after Nina's murder was not a possibility for him. Sighing with relief as an old black Jetta pulled up, he looked inside at the driver before getting in.

"It's all set?," he asked the driver, who nodded. She was confident that her plan would work and, as she drove off back towards the base, she glanced quickly at Greg. He had gotten little sleep over the past few days, and she could only hope that by going through with this plan, that he could find some closure.

**1.15pm, MDC Los Angeles**

Being led back to his cell, Tony looked straight ahead, ignoring the calls from other prisoners. They all knew who he was and what he had done, and he knew that he would be a popular target. A traitor and a fed. Even so, Tony was confident that his defence would at least keep his sentence, as well as the fact that Jack might even be able to get him a presidential pardon. Tony had been wary of thinking too much about a potential pardon – it wasn't a certainty even if Jack and the President were goof friends, and by being pardoned, he would be as bad as Nina or any other terrorist who had managed to buy their freedom with information. Nina had been on his mind a lot since the events of a few days before, and her reappearance had brought back some bad memories of the months after Teri's death and Nina's arrest. His love for her had vanished that night, and his feelings for her had been close to hateful since then, especially after the bombing and the nuke that could easily have destroyed Los Angeles.

**1.30pm, CTU Los Angeles **

As Michelle finished filling a box with her belongings, she looked around. Most of the staff were off, so she had taken the opportunity to get her stuff before taking paid leave. It wasn't her idea, because she knew that without work she would just be thinking of Tony all day, but Jack had insisted that it was for the best. Picking up the box, she began to walk towards the garage.

**1.35pm, Los Angeles**

Greg dialled a number on his phone, waiting impatiently for the person to pick up.

"Yeah?," Carl's voice spoke.

"What's your status?," Greg asked. He could trust Carl, knowing that the American would probably give his own life to spare Greg's. It was only fair, after all, as Greg had saved Carl's life some years before.

"I'm ready. Someone's coming now," Carl replied, before abruptly hanging up.

**1.40pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Michelle placed the box in the back of her car. Staring at the contents, she wondered how she was going to cope with being alone. She could only visit Tony every so often, and working at CTU was pretty much the only thing she wanted to do. Carefully closing the door, she was about to get into the car herself, when she noticed a man stood at the other side of the car. Realising that her gun was in the box, she moved quickly in an attempt to get it, but the familiar click of an handgun stopped her before she even got the door open.

"Wrong door," Carl spoke, his intense blue eyes staring straight at Michelle. Ordering her to get into the driver's seat, he climbed into the back. Making sure to take Michelle's gun, he emptied the magazine outside of the window, pouring bullets onto the ground. Winding the window back up, he looked at Michelle, who was watching him through the mirror.

"You're going to drive, and I'm going to give you directions. You know what you need to do to stay alive," Carl spoke. As Michelle turned the key in the ignition, she could only guess what the man wanted.


	3. The Exchange

**3.00pm, CTU Los Angeles – 2 days after Day Three**

As Jack pulled into the garage, he heard a strange noise underneath the car. Reversing, he saw nothing in the space where he was about to park, until a glint of light reflecting off something metallic caught his eye. Climbing out of the car and looking around, he noticed a pile of 9mm bullets, unused, on the floor. For Jack, this was suspicious. He looked around the ceiling until he found a camera.

**3.10pm, terrorist base, Mojave Desert**

"Do you know who that is?," Greg asked Carl as they monitored Michelle from outside of the cell she was being kept in.

"Agent Michelle Dessler, according to her badge," Carl responded as he handed the ID to Greg.

"Well, Agent Dessler is about to do us a big favour," Greg spoke, a smile growing on his face. This wasn't terrorists versus the government, or any old shit about good versus evil, it was about getting revenge, and Greg knew exactly what was required.

**3.15pm, CTU Los Angeles **

"Chloe? I need you to access the security camera in the garage," Jack asked as he approached her.

"Sure, Jack. What for?," she asked as the camera footage appeared on her screen.

"Who was the last person to leave, do you know?,"

"Michelle, about a hour and a half ago," Chloe replied, and she could tell from Jack's face that something had happened.

"Pull up the footage from around that time,"

"OK, here we go. Wait, who's that?," Chloe asked as she saw the figure approach Michelle's car,. He appeared to be a young man of average height and dark hair, but neither Jack or Chloe recognised him. The pair watched in horror as the events unfolded on the screen.

"Can you use the facial recognition software to identify that man?," Jack asked. He wondered what the man wanted with Michelle, and considered the possibility that he had links to Saunders.

"It's found someone, Jack," Chloe spoke as the record was pulled up.

"Carl Jones, a 29 year old from Marietta, Georgia. Has convictions for various terrorist-related activities," Chloe summarised as they read the information.

"What does he want with Michelle?," Jack asked. Jones was completely unknown to CTULA and had apparently left the country years ago.

**3.25pm, terrorist base, Mojave Desert**

Greg stood close to where Michelle was sat, examining her. Finally, he grabbed a chair and sat down close to her.

"Michelle, is it? My name is Greg, and I want you to know that we have no intention of hurting you," he spoke clearly and with sincerity. He really didn't want anyone else but Jack to suffer, but his plan required this abduction.

"What do you want, Greg?," Michelle asked calmly. She knew that it was useless to get herself worked up, and she had decided to be cooperative.

"I can't tell you that just yet, Michelle. You'll find out eventually, but for now, you'll just have to be patient," Greg replied, before standing up. Turning towards the door, he opened it, then looked back at Michelle.

"This should be over fairly soon, Michelle," he told her.

**4.00pm, CTU Los Angeles**

"Jack!," Chloe spoke loudly as she read the information on her screen. Jack walked towards her hoping that he had some good news.

"What is it?,"he asked her. It had been a long and anxious wait for anything that could help them find Michelle, and the scumbag who had kidnapped her.

"California Highway Patrol found Michelle's car. There was some stuff left inside, but no sign of Michelle. They also mentioned that no...no blood was found," Chloe spoke, struggling to say the last part. She admired Michelle and considered her a good, albeit not very close, friend.

"That's great. Where?," Jack replied, already walking towards the garage.

"I'll send you the coordinates, Jack," Chloe replied.

**4.30pm, Michelle's car, Mojave Desert**

Jack slammed the door of his SUV before jogging towards Michelle's abandoned car. He inspected the vehicle for any sign of damage. Realising something was wrong, he took out his cell phone and called Chloe.

"Chloe, did the cops leave the vehicle alone?," Jack enquired.

"No, they said they would leave an officer there to wait for you, Jack," Chloe responded.

"Dammit. Look, I'll call you back," Jack spoke before hanging up. He walked around the car, searching for any sign of the officer. It was only when he looked under the car and saw the bullet-ridden body that he realised that the people who had took Michelle had to be nearby. Suddenly, a car pulled up and Jack pulled out his gun.

"Federal agent!," he yelled at the driver, who he didn't recognise. The man was white, young and didn't look like he was a cop or federal agent. Jack stared at the man as he climbed out of the car.

"Hey, don't shoot, I noticed you and I think you gotta come see something, man!," the young man spoke anxiously.

"What?," Jack asked, unsure of whether to believe the man or not.

"It's a body a mile away from here. The body of a woman, some fed called Michelle Dessler," the man spoke. Jack grew pale at the news, and ran towards his car. If the story was true, he told himself, then Jones was going to pay.

The two cars came to a stop almost a mile away from where Michelle's car was. Jack studied the area – it was rocky, and there was a lot of places where a body could be dumped. He wondered what the man had been doing around here when he had found Michelle.

"Where is she?,' Jack asked, and the man pointed north towards a cave. Jack began walking towards the cave, gun at the ready. As he entered the cave, he realised that it was empty. This realisation came too late, as he turned around only to be tasered by the man who had led him there.

Greg looked down at Jack with hatred. Finally, the son of a bitch was in his hands, and he contemplated how he would make Jack pay. Taking out his phone, he dialled Carl's number.

"Take Michelle back to her car, make sure you put a blindfold on her. She's not needed anymore," Greg ordered. Hanging up, he tucked the phone back into his pocket before grabbing hold of Jack's legs and began dragging him back to his car.


	4. The Action

**5.00pm, Michelle's car, Mojave Desert**

Michelle watched as Carl drove off, before turning around and getting into her car. Sitting there for a minute to calm herself down and to clear her mind, she remembered the cell phone she always kept hidden in the car. Fishing it out from its hiding place, she dialled the number for CTU.

"CTU, O'Brian," Chloe answered. She was anxious, and Michelle could hear it in her voice.

"Chloe, it's Michelle. I'm at my car in the desert. A man abducted me, but I have no idea why," Michelle explained.

"Is Jack there? He said he was at your car, Michelle," Chloe enquired, and Michelle suddenly came to a conclusion.

"It's not me they wanted. Chloe, can you dispatch a tac team to this location?," Michelle asked, concerned for Jack. She knew that he could look after himself, but if he thought that she was in danger when she wasn't, that wasn't going to end well.

**5.15pm, terrorist base, Mojave Desert**

Greg looked at the unconscious Jack and smirked. He took a glass of cold water and slowly dripped it onto Jack's face, before pouring it down. Jack's first reaction was to move suddenly, and he soon found himself restrained tightly to a table.

"Now, Jack, settle down. We've got hours of fun ahead of us," Greg told him, his voice cold and mocking.

"What do you want?," Jack growled, determined not to give the terrorist any satisfaction.

"Jack, we have a similar mindset. We are both vengeful creatures, and as you have already tasted revenge, I hope you don't mind if I enjoy a slice myself," Greg spoke cruelly, dangling a knife straight over Jack's left shoulder. Jack, knowing what was to come, steeled himself as Greg thrust the blade down straight through Jack's shoulder.

**5.25pm, Michelle's car, Mojave Desert**

Michelle shielded her eyes from the sand that was being kicked up by the helicopter as it landed close by. Out jumped five well trained, and well armed, CTU agents, including new CTULA agent Curtis Manning. Passing a bullet proof vest to Michelle, he noticed the dead body under the car.

"Do you have any idea where the terrorists are hiding out?," Curtis asked as his team prepared themselves.

"Chloe sent me a map of the local area, and it looks like there is some suspicious activity a few miles to the east of here. When they took me to the base and back, the journey only seemed like a few miles, so that's probably our target.

**5.30pm, terrorist base, Mojave Desert**

Greg had left the knife in it's fleshy sheath, and Jack was trying hard to ignore the pain.

"I'm sorry, did you want that taken out?," Greg asked mockingly, his voice malicious. He slowly pulled out the knife, before stopping. Jack noticed that Greg was looking at something, but couldn't move his head enough to find out what. Suddenly, Greg placed the knife close to Jack's neck, and cut a slit close to the carotid artery, causing Jack to yell in pain.

"Relax, Jack. The last thing I want to do is kill you too soon," Greg chuckled, before getting a towel and pressing it against the wound.

"What makes you think you'll get a chance?," Jack snarled at him, keen to show that he wasn't giving up. Greg pretended to be deep in thought for a few seconds.

"Your friends don't know where you are, and we're in the middle of the desert. Plus, you're tried to a table and have a number of wounds. I think my chances are quite good," Greg replied. He looked at Jack and wondered just how much the man could take.

**5.45pm, outside the terrorist base, Mojave Desert**

"Recognise these buildings?," Curtis asked Michelle as they examined the front entrance to the base. Michelle shook her head.

"They had me blindfolded, so I have no idea. Do you have the sat images?," Michelle asked as she peered through a pair of binoculars. The base looked deserted, but as a CTU agent, Michelle knew that she couldn't always believe her eyes. Terrorists were almost always highly intelligent people that wouldn't be so stupid as to advertise their presence to the world for no real reason.

"Yeah," Curtis replied, before passing over a PDA. Michelle looked at it and saw a labyrinth of buildings and alleyways.

"How are we going to do this?," Michelle asked, but Curtis had no time to answer before the first shots were fired from inside the terrorist base. They had decided to show themselves,a dn the CTU team were soon shooting back.

**5.50pm, terrorist base, Mojave Desert**

Greg was startled to hear the gunshots, and he grabbed his cell to try and find out what was going on. An angry conversation later, and he slammed down the phone onto a nearby table. Approaching Jack, he took out a needle.

"This will knock you out easily, Jack," Greg explained as he administered the anaesthetic. The last thing Jack saw before the drugs took effect were a pair of well built men walking into the room.


	5. The Escape

**7.00pm, on a desert road, Mojave Desert**

Greg, Jack and the two terrorists were now in a van, speeding away from the base. Jack was in the back of the van, his hands tied behind his back. Still unconscious, he was blissfully unaware of the fact that the terrorists were discussing what was to be done with him.

"Greg, they're getting closer to us, we need to get rid of him now!," one of the terrorists, a blond man in his twenties with a Vancouver accent spoke. Greg simply shook his head.

"That isn't going to happen, Dennis. I want him to pay for his actions, and I just don't think he's finished doing so. Besides, as far as they know, we're still in the base," Greg replied, before looking behind him at Jack, who was facing away from them.

**7.10pm, terrorist base, Mojave Desert**

Curtis and his team had searched every room, corridor and vehicle on the base, but there was no sign of Jack.

"Michelle, it's no good. Jack's not here, and as far as we know, he never was," Curtis spoke to Michelle as they stood at the front of the base. Michelle sighed, and was about to reluctantly end the search and rescue mission when a tac team member came running up to them.

"Curtis, Michelle, we've found something," the agent, a young woman, announced, before turning around. As they followed her, both Curtis and Michelle hoped that what had been found was good news.

**7.15pm, CTU Los Angeles, Los Angeles**

Chloe was sat at her workstation, staring at the screen with an unusual emotive face. She had not heard anything from Michelle for some time, and even though Michelle ahd told her that no news was probably good news, she could not help but worry about her friend. Jack was one of the few people she actually felt close to, and now she was close to losing him. Her face went from depression to shock when someone came up to her that she hadn't seen for some time.

"Hello darling, how are you feeling? I heard that Jack was in trouble, so I decided to come and help you out," Morris O'Brian said in his London accent, before giving his ex-wife a quick peck on the cheek. Sitting down at a computer close to her, he noticed that she seemed to have spaced out.

"Chloe? He's going to be OK," Morris assured her, and he could see how hard she was trying not to cry.

**7.20pm, terrorist base, Mojave Desert**

Curtis and Michelle looked on in surprise as the door to the tunnel suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It had been hidden using a clever combination of paint and lighting, and the tunnel itself seemed to go on for miles.

**7.30pm, on a desert road, Mojave Desert**

Jack opened his eyes slowly, and quickly realised where he was. Making sure he made no sudden movements, he carefully listened to the quiet chatter that was going on between the terrorists. Recognizing Greg's voice, and discovering that there were two others - he assumed these were the men he had seen before being knocked out - he decided to risk moving his hands around from his back to his front, listening to the terrorists at the same time. Giving himself a rest for a minute after successfully managing to get his hands back around, he then inspected the rope around his hands, and began to try and loosen them using his teeth.

**7.35pm, terrorist base, Mojave Desert**

As the tac team moved quickly through the tunnel, Michelle contacted CTU.

"CTU, O'Brian," Chloe spoke, hoping that it was Michelle.

"Chloe, can you use the satellites to look at the eastern section of the terrorist base? We've found a tunnel that goes eastwards, and we think that the terrorists took Jack through it," Michelle replied. Chloe began to worry, before telling herself to clam down. Worrying wouldn't help her friend.

"Yeah, sure," Chloe said.

**7.40pm, on a desert road, Mojave Desert**

Having managed to release his hands from the rope, Jack carefully turned around, then looked at where the terrorists were. None of them seemed particularly interested in keeping an eye on him, and Jack was careful not to alert them. Realising that one of them was now asleep, and that his gun was within Jack's reach, Jack wondered if this really was as easy as it looked, and he soon grabbed the gun, although not without the other two noticing. Jack pistol whipped the terrorist who was neither asleep or driving, and turned to the driver, who he recognised as Greg.

"Give me your gun, Greg," Jack growled, and Greg obliged. He looked at Jack via the rear view mirror, disgusted with the man, but also a little fearful of him.

"Congratulations, Jack, I suppose. I guess you won't be needing me anymore," Greg replied, and before Jack could react, Greg had opened the door and jumped out, leaving the van without a driver. As Jack tried to climb over the seat and control the van, Greg looked at the van and laughed.


	6. The Discovery

**9.00pm, CTU Los Angeles, Los Angeles**

As Jack, Curtis, Michelle and the two captured terrorists arrived back at CTU, Chloe's face lit up. Walking over to Jack and without saying around, she gave him a quick hug, much to Jack's surprise.

"I'm glad you're OK, Jack. Is it all over?," Chloe said as she removed herself from Jack.

"Not yet. The main leader is still out there, but we should be able to find him," Jack replied. He had managed to stop the van quickly, but by the time he had left the van and ran back to where Greg had been, the terrorist was long gone. That part of the desert was quite rocky, however, and Jack assumed that Greg was simply hiding behind a rock. Even so, he had decided to leave Greg where he was and had gone back to the van, where he had disarmed the other terrorists and had tied them up.

**9.10pm, Holding Room 1, CTULA**

Dennis looked at Michelle wearily as she repeated her question. He wasn't about to give up any information, and Michelle could tell.

"Fine, then I guess you'll just have to be taken to Division. I wouldn't expect them to be as patient," Michelle told him as she left the room. As Jack came out of the adjoining room, from where he had been watching the interrogation, he looked in the direction of the other holding room.

"I'll give this one a go, OK?," he said, and Michelle obliged. Jack walked into the room and stared at the terrorist. He was young, with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a scar that ran straight down his face, which looked like someone had been cutting him with an axe.

"Who are you?," Jack asked, but the terrorist simply stared at Jack without saying a word in reply. Jack decided to get closer to the man, and to raise his voice.

"Who are you?," Jack snarled, and this time he got the response he wanted.

"Paul, my name's Paul," Paul replied, in a voice that had a strong New Orleans accent.

"Why is your group so interested in me?," Jack asked, his voice slightly quieter but still fierce. Paul seemed to be considering answering the question, so Jack gave him a minute.

"The group isn't interested in you, it's just Greg. You killed his girlfriend, so now he wants to kill you, Bauer," Paul replied, and Jack looked at him in amazement. Was Nina this girlfriend? Was Greg filled with the same anger that he had been filled with all those years ago, when Teri was murdered?

"Nina Myers?," Jack asked, and Paul simply nodded.

**9.20pm, CTU Los Angeles, Los Angeles**

Kim was waiting to meet her father after his ordeal, when a man entered CTU. He looked like he was in his thirties, with dark hair and blue eyes. As the man approached her, she wondered who he reminded her of.

"Hello, I'm Alex. Is Tony Almeida here?," Alex said, in a thick Chicago accent.

"Uh, yeah, he's right over there," Kim replied, pointing to where Tony was deep in conversation with Michelle.

"Thanks," Alex said, before walking over to Tony, who looked at him in surprise.

"Alex? What are you doing here?," Tony asked, even though he knew the answer. Alex Myers was Nina's brother, a CTU agent in Chicago.

"I'm here to sort out my sister's funeral. Also, I heard something happened to Michelle and Jack? Are they OK?," Alex asked. He had only heard of Michelle and Jack from Tony and Nina.

"I'm OK, thanks, Alex, and Jack is currently interviewing one of the terrorists," Michelle replied.

"Well, if you need any help, I'm more than happy to do so. Could I go and see my sister?," Alex asked, and Tony directed him towards the morgue.

**9.25pm, Holding Room 2, CTULA**

Jack and Paul had been in deep conversation for some time. Paul had told him all about Nina and Greg's relationship, and Jack felt as if he was seeing a whole new side to Nina. It wasn't the side she had shown before her arrest, or the one after, but a whole new Nina, almost like a mixture of the first two.

"Did she ever talk about CTU?," Jack asked. He hoped that Nina had spoken of her regret in some way, that someone had heard her say sorry, or at least show some remorse for what she had done.

"Sometimes, but if she did, it was almost always about you. Greg would sometimes get annoyed when she did, because she sounded like she was still in love with you. I never really talked to her much, but from what I can tell, she was still thinking about you years after she left CTU," Paul replied.

**9.30pm, Morgue, CTULA**

Alex was stood in the same place where Kim had stood hours earlier. As he looked at his sister with tearful eyes, he tried hard to think of the Nina he had grown up with. As he covered her back up, a noise behind him made him turn quickly.

"Oh, it's you," Alex said as he saw Kim at the door.

"You're her brother?," she asked as she entered the room. She knew that Nina had a brother, but had never thought she would meet him. Tony had mentioned him a few times, although never connecting him with Nina - he had only done that once, and for Tony that was enough.

"Yeah, younger. I work at CTU Chicago," Alex replied.

"I'm Kim Bauer, Jack's daughter," Kim said.

"It's nice to meet you Kim. I'm sorry about your mother," Alex spoke. He looked at Kim and hoped that she was making her mother proud. After all, he knew that Kim had been their only child.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your sister," Kim replied, and she meant it.

**9.40pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Jack walked into the bullpen and headed straight for Michelle.

"He's doing it to get revenge on me, for Nina," Jack told her, and Michelle was shocked.

"Nina? What connection does he have to her?," Michelle asked.

"She was his girlfriend," Jack replied, before noticing Alex and Kim returning from the morgue.

"Who's that?," Jack asked.

"Alex Myers, Nina's brother," Michelle replied. Jack nodded before heading over to Alex and Kim.

"Hello Alex, I'm Jack Bauer," Jack replied, holding out his hand. As the two men shook hands, Jack looked at the younger man, and thought of what Nina had told him about Alex.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you," Alex replied. Nina had told him so much about Jack, and Alex wondered just how much Jack knew about him.

"So have I. I assume you know a bit about what's been happening today, and I think we're going to need your help," Jack asked.


	7. The Meeting

**2.00am, CTU Chicago**

The helicopter carrying Alex and Jack landed on the helipad situated on the roof of CTU Chicago in the middle of the night. In constant contact with CTU Los Angeles, the plan was to wait for Greg to attempt to get in touch with Alex. Paul had told CTU that Greg would most likely be heading towards Chicago for this purpose.

**2.15am, a road in Chicago**

Greg stubbed out a cigarette on a nearby wall as he waited. He had plans to meet up with a member of his group who was based in Evanston, and who would help him with the next part of his quickly deteriorating plan for revenge. Seeing the car approach him, he checked to see who was behind the wheel before climbing into the front passenger seat.

"Everything's fucked up, Annie! We need to get hold of Nina's brother, see how willing he is to help me out," Greg spoke to the petite woman driving the car. She looked at him with sympathetic green eyes.

"Far as I know, he's still at CTU. Either he's a workaholic, or they're a step ahead of us, Greg," she replied in her distinct Chicago accented voice.

**2.30am, CTU Chicago**

"According to CTU Los Angeles, Greg Berkeley arrived at O'Hare on a plane from LAX in the past hour. They would have caught him, but he was using a fake passport," Josh Papierski, SAIC of CTUC spoke to the small group of agents gathered in the conference room. Sitting back down, he gestured to Jack.

"This is Jack Bauer, Head of Field Ops over at CTU LA. He's the man that Greg wants dead, but not if we have anything to do with it," Josh continued. Jack stood up and cleared his throat.

"Greg is looking to get into contact with Alex. What we need to do is to set up a meeting and use that opportunity to arrest him. I have to admit, I do feel some sympathy for why he's doing this, but I have no sympathy for how he's doing this. He is a terrorist," Jack spoke, before sitting back down himself.

**12.45am, CTU Los Angeles (2.45am in Chicago)**

Tony was tired, but it wasn't exactly the first time his job had kept him awake. As time crept into the early hours of the morning, he thought of the people who had been lost in the hours around midnight. Teri, Mason, even Nina. Night-time was when the memories would play tricks on his mind, and the situation he currently found himself in was not the most desirable. The last thing he wanted was to have any thoughts of Nina in his mind, but she had been there ever since he had walked into CTU that afternoon.

"Tony? My dad's on line two," Kim called from her nearby station. Nodding, he picked up the phone.

"Yeah?," Tony spoke, and waited for the reply.

"We've made contact with Greg Berkeley. A meeting has been planned for 6am," Jack replied. A quick phone call from Greg had meant that CTU Chicago were now sorting out a plan to catch Berkeley.

**4.00am, Chicago**

Greg had been trying to get some sleep on Annie's couch, but had had little luck. Glancing at the clock, he sighed as he realised just how close the meeting with Alex was. Nina had talked so much about Alex, and a small part of him had always wanted to meet him, just not in this way. He wanted to meet the brother of the only woman he had ever loved with Nina, not after her death in an attempt to get him to help his plan of vengeance.

**5.30am, CTU Chicago**

As the agents involved in the mission got ready to head towards the north eastern corner of Douglas Park, Alex looked over at Jack, and wondered about the events that had happened the night Nina was killed. He knew very little about what had gone on, apart from what had happened in Mexico and her rampage through CTU in one last desperate attempt to escape. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he had been furious when he had heard about Nina's death, and had begun harbouring thoughts of revenge himself. Now a few days had passed, this anger and thirst for vengeance had gone, but he felt the same sympathy for Greg that Jack did, and perhaps his sympathy was more intense than Jack's.

**6.00am, Douglas Park, Chicago**

Alex, driving a black CTU-owned SUV, pulled into the clearing and waited for Greg to arrive. He didn't have long to wait before a red Ford approached from the other side of the park. Getting out of the car, he made sure his gun was in easy reach as he walked around to the front.

Greg looked at Alex before getting out of the car, and as he climbed out, he hoped that Alex would at least hear him out. Walking up to him, the two men shook hands.

"Hello Greg. As you can see, it's just you and me," Alex spoke, although the fact that they were surrounded by hidden CTU agents and the fact that Alex had a ear piece made his statement a bit more than a white lie.

"Nina told me all about you, Alex. She never really said it, but I know that she loved you," Greg said.

"Even after everything she did, I still loved her as well, Greg. I know you're a terrorist, and I'm a CTU agent, so meeting like this is obviously a big risk for you, so I assume you didn't come here to talk about me and Nina?," Alex replied.

"I need your help, Alex. The man who murdered Nina, a Jack Bauer, he's going to get away with it. I cannot allow that to happen," Greg spoke, his voice almost pleading. Suddenly, the CTU agents struck, surprising even Alex. Greg looked around in shock, before looking back at Alex, who saw the look of betrayal on his face. Noticing Jack, Greg cursed before pulling out a gun and aiming at Jack. Alex's reaction was to pull out his own gun and, even though he still felt sympathy for the bereaved terrorist, he knew that he had no choice but to fire straight at Greg. lowering his gun, he looked sadly at the dying terrorist.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered as Greg drew his last breath.


End file.
